Reversion
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: Set post season 7, and my take on season 8. After seeing Jackie and Kelso in the motel room in Chicago and unwilling to deal with the idea of being cheated on Hyde has to decide whether it's the end of him and Jackie, on hiatus for now
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: ** _I don't own That 70's Show or any of the characters, that being said if any fan of the show did own it I think I can safely say season 8 would never have happened the way that it did. Even if I personally never watched an episode of the last season. If anyone wants to send me Mila Kunis though feel free._

**Summary: **_Set post season 7, and my take on season 8. After seeing Jackie and Kelso in the motel room in Chicago and unwilling to deal with the idea of being cheated on Hyde has to decide whether it's the end of him and Jackie, even if she won't give up on them as easily._

**A/n: **_This is only my second attempt of a story for the show but I've been reading a lot of fics for it lately, nearly all Jackie and Hyde ones because let's face it they were the only couple that actually seemed to grow throughout their relationship until the writers somehow managed to destroy everything which had been good for seven years with season eight. Not having watched an episode of the last season there won't be any Sam or Randy in the story and Eric isn't going anywhere...Wooo go me. The first chapter is mostly a big preview for what will happen later on, I've tried it before with a more 'previously on/next time on' so enjoy?_

**Reversion: **_Deterioration, Decline, Degeneration, Waning, Setback_

_

* * *

_

_**The beginning is the end...**_

"Do you want to take a walk?" Looking up at the man that had somehow managed to break her heart three times and yet still keep it since they started dating, pointing towards the door as she stood up, Jackie's dropped when the door opened back up.

"Jackie I checked. No one can see us doing it in the parking looottt!" walking into the room in just a towel and carrying a bucket of ice, Kelso looked like he'd seen a ghost when Hyde glared at him, tossing the ice into the air in fear.

"You're dead." The two words took an eternity to come out having left the trio in silence. Doing the smartest thing he could Kelso ran back out the door before Hyde could hit him leaving the couple to stare at each other.

* * *

_**Relationships are tested...**_

"No Kitty, I haven't seen Steven since he left to find Jackie in Chicago." Hyde's dad hangs up the phone with a sigh, trying to ignore the sound of his son punching one of the walls in the spare room.

* * *

"I don't know what Hyde's problem was man, he looked like he wanted to kick my ass." Sitting in the basement Kelso looks like he's going to sulk not noticing the glares that Eric and Donna are giving him, the rest of the basement is empty.

"Maybe because when he found Jackie you said you guys had been doing it, dink." Wanting to hit one of her oldest friends knowing that the confused look on his face meant that he still didn't know why Hyde would have kicked his ass in the motel room.

"We didn't do anything! God Donna!" storming out of the basement, Kelso never notices the shocked looks on the faces of the couple sitting on the old and battered couch.

* * *

"Michael get out." Jackie's crying on the bed in Donna's house with Fez rubbing her back, the foreign male just smiles sadly at him before turning away again.

"I just came over..." the concerned look that was on his face falls and is replaced by a dopey grin "to see if you wanted to do it now you and Hyde are broken up." Laughing to himself the grin quickly falls when he sees the murderous glare he's getting off the two, quickly running out the room.

* * *

Kelso's eyes widen seeing Hyde walking through the kitchen door into the Forman's living room; Kitty, Eric and Fez all look shocked at seeing him there.

"Hyde!" jumping up off the couch and heading over to his best friend not able to see his eyes under the sunglasses "Jackie and I nev.." he never gets to finish his sentence before Hyde punches him in the jaw, sending Kelso to the floor.

* * *

_**Decisions are made...**_

Red is putting his coat on staring at the flustered looking Kitty.

"I've had enough of those dumb-asses running around here, I'm going to find Steven so I can watch him put his foot in Kelso's ass." Kissing Kitty on the cheek as he walked out the door smiling when he watches the grin form on her face.

"Red...Red!" Running out the door after him the grin no longer there, "I spoke to William and he said he doesn't know where Steven is."

"His father doesn't know where he is?" Frowning at her like he did the kids before throwing an insult at one of them, he starts laughing before climbing into his car, "Kitty."

* * *

WB stares at Hyde and the bag sitting near his feet in confusion etched on his face at the question he has just been asked.

"You want me to go to Vegas with you? To what? Get drunk and marry a stripper?" Hyde ignores the question and picks his bag up, carrying back into the room he was using.

* * *

"I don't know man," turning around to make sure that he was alone in the apartment as he spoke on the phone Hyde sighed, "I might stay here for awhile Forman, WB was talking about making me the manager of the Grooves in Chicago."

Leaning against the wall as he listened to his friend try and convince him to go back to Point Place

"And watch Kelso and Jackie suck face, I don't think so."

* * *

_**Until the truth comes out...**_

Red and Hyde are sitting in a bar with a beer in front of each of them, neither talking until the older man turns and glares at him

"Steven, Jackie asked you to make a commitment to her and you couldn't" watching as his near adopted son turned to stare at him, "what no one can understand is why you went to Chicago if you weren't going to ask her to marry you."

Slowly Hyde reaches into his pocket pulling out a small velvet box, putting it on the bar in front of Red never looking at him as he downs the rest of his beer.

Opening the box having an idea what was inside it and now knowing why one of few friends his son had that he could stand took off without a word.

"Oh son, you should of kicked that dumb-ass from Chicago to here and back again."

* * *

Red and Kitty are talking in the Forman's kitchen quietly, at first she looks sad that he's there alone but her expression quickly changes to an excited one and her eyes widen, grinning giddily, neither of them noticing Jackie walking through the basement door, their backs are to her.

"Steven was going to ask Jackie to marry him? Oh Red that's so romantic." Jackie looks shocked behind them at what she heard.

"Steven was what?"

* * *

Hyde's sitting on a couch watching T.V with WB next to him when a loud rapid banging on the door startles him

"Hey man the pizza's here," opening the door, he freezes staring out at the tiny brunette who smiles nervously back at him. "Jackie."

* * *

_**But some things can never change...**_

Jackie and Hyde are seen arguing with each other in WB's kitchen, who is just looking on in confusion before slowly walking out of the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

Eric and Donna are sitting on the couch in the basement with his arm around her, Fez is sitting next to them and trying to ignore the pacing Kelso who looks more and more confused with each second,

"Jackie went to Chicago to run away from Hyde, he came after and found us totally..." frowning when he noticed the three glares sent his way "not doing it. Then he ran away to Chicago and Jackie's gone after him? Why don't they just get married?"

Kitty was standing on the stairs listening to the conversation, she shakes her head at him.

"He was going to ask her dumb-ass!" seeing four pairs of shocked eyes flashing over to her, she lets out a nervous fake laugh before leaving them alone.

* * *

Kelso is sitting in the Forman's kitchen with a black eye, Eric is standing behind him trying not to laugh with Fez, and Donna is looking through the freezer for an ice bag.

"I don't understand Jackie, I took her to the dance!" moving around him and looking angry in a Fez way.

"Well I my friend, picked out the music." Eric can't hold it in anymore and bursts out laughing along with Donna.

"And Hyde punched out the DJ" he grins at his two male friends "and then Kelso."

* * *

_**Some stories don't have an ending...**_

Hyde throws something across the room before glaring at Jackie who watches him storm out, tears streaming down her face before she throws herself down onto the couch.

* * *

Kitty looks on smiling nervously as Hyde and Kelso are glaring at each other, Michael launches himself at Hyde before being thrown onto the floor and kicked

"Steven don't beat up kettle head in my kitchen." Red doesn't look up from his paper, merely turning the page before picking up his cup of coffee

* * *

Sitting down in the hub with an eye patch on, Kelso grins proudly at Eric who is eating his burger and looking at the door every few seconds.

"You know, I'm happy I didn't do it with Jackie now" he lets out a dopey Kelso laugh "ever since Hyde stole her from me she's turned violent and with him kicking my ass and her kicking my legs, my bod is seriously getting damaged."

* * *

Jackie is seen pulling things out of Hyde's coat quickly, making sure that no one can catch her. Tears stream down her face when she pulls out the velvet box and opens it, covering her mouth when she sobs before shoving it back in, and running towards the bathroom.

* * *

"If you can't trust me, then you're going to have to break up with me because of that then I can't stop you. But I think it's a real waste because I love you!" All six of them are in the basement eyes flicking between Jackie and Hyde wondering who will back down first, Fez puts his bag of candy down looking like he's going to say something important.

"Aiiii this is just like when she yelled get off my boyfriend." Smiling proudly that he remembered, he looks down trying to push himself into the couch when Eric, Donna Jackie and Hyde all turn around to glare at him, Kelso grins in agreement.

"Man that was a sweet burn."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **_Yes Jackie's personality in this chapter is different from what saw on the show, and its because as i've put in the chapter I dont think that she wanted Hyde to propose to her in season 7, just that he would one day._

**tayaboo72: **_I'm glad you like it even though that was only a preview, there might be circle's in the story, it depends on how they look when i'm planning it out, i've only seem them done well once or twice._

**Hydeluver:** _Its always nice to know that a chapter is always liked._

**mangaanime: **_Ahaha__ its probably gonna stay one of the 3-4 stories i'll be openly working on for awhile_

_

* * *

_Lying down on the medium sized bed, happy that she was finally getting some peace, having sent one of her former boyfriend's out of the room which left the petite brunette to her thoughts even if they were thoughts that she didn't want to be having; ones that happened to focus solely on another boyfriend that she had left back in Point Place, one who hadn't been able to give her the hint that they'd have a future together after close to three years of dating besides the words _'I don't know.'_ They were words Jackie had wanted to ram down his throat the more they echoed around her head, she hadn't even been after a proposal from him at that point in time, a simple _'I think so' _would have been enough to last her long enough until she felt that they were still going in the direction that it seemed talking about their future would be the next logical step; once her career had gained a foothold a little more, once Hyde had stopped running to hide behind his Zen the second commitment was mentioned with him in the same room.

"Stupid Zen," rolling onto her stomach as her mismatched eyes flicked around the room in boredom, Chicago didn't look as exciting as she had thought it would after the phone call days earlier. There was no hint that anyone was going to come up and see her, even after she gave the letter to Mrs Foreman so she was left hoping that the older woman who was more like a mother figure to the six teenagers that occupied her basement had done as she asked, and gave it to her ex without opening what was inside it; something that she want sure would happening having an idea of her curiousness. "Stupid Michael." The scoff came out as she recalled how the perverted male and tried to talk her into doing it with him on the drive up to the hotel, and despite her turning him down time after time as well as her threats to kick his shins he still assumed they would be having sex once they got there; going as far as to strip the second the door had been closed. "If Steven had seen him," shaking her head as Jackie didn't want to contemplate her most recent ex's reaction to the scene, it still hurt her when she remembered him taking her into his car only to reveal that he had cheated with a nurse. No. If there was the slightest chance that there was still something between them then it was for the best he hadn't been there, knocking at the door distracted Jackie from her thoughts that males were worthless especially the four that she had become friends with. "Come in," confusion laced her tone as she wondered who would be knocking, she forced her heart to not beat a mile minute a she resigned herself to the fact that it was Michael who had left the spare key behind when he sulked and told her he was going to get ice.

"Hey," only now looking up from her position on the bed at the familiar voice filled the room, the inner brat inside her wanted to scream that she knew she had been right all along and the second Hyde realized he couldn't live without her; he'd come to Chicago and take her back home before professing his undying love.

"Steven," was the only thing that came to mind as she quickly slid off of the bed knowing full well that it would not be a good idea to let the thoughts come out, "what um, what are you doing here?" crossing her arms somewhat defensively in front of her as she stared back at her former boyfriend, she knew better then to open her arms without getting something from him first, she had made that mistake too many times before. _'What's he doing here? He loves you and he wants you back! He'll tell you any second now.'_

"Nothing," watching as he moved his hands into his pockets trying to project his Zen into the room, wanting to act like his being here wasn't a big deal and it was a natural thing for him to drive across states on a whim. "Had some free time, thought I'd check out Chicago." _'Ha! Free time? Was that the way he spoke to the love of his life? Make him beg!'_ Nodding as he gave that answer that Hyde thought sounded believable as it could be given the circumstance, he wasn't going to turn into Foreman just because Jackie looked ridiculously hotter ever since they had broken up. "How's it going?" _'How's it going?'_ She wanted to claw his stupid eyes out, how did he think it was going for her; she was alone in a hotel room for all he knew, in a different city and that was what he came out with. Groaning inwardly as he waited for her answer Hyde wanted to kick his own ass, how was it going? Since when did he turn into a woman?

"Ummm good," nodding herself as she spoke, Jackie hoped he could pick up on the sarcasm that was underneath it _'Oh god, he's an idiot, he'll think I actually mean good'_ "Hey do you want to talk a walk, maybe getting something to eat?" indicating to the door as she hoped that could get out of there long before the unwelcome third party that predictably sprung up ninety percent of the time when a couple of their group wanted alone time, with neither of them moving from the spots that they had taken up when the door had closed earlier.

"Jackie I checked," and this was what she didn't want to happen, trying to keep her attention on Hyde as she watched Michael walk into the room, oblivious, still only wearing a towel and carrying a bucket of ice; this was never going to end well. "No one can see us doing it from the parking looot!" jumping as he saw his onetime competition for her standing on the other side of the door, Kelso tossed the ice out of the bucket in fear more than aware of what his long time friend would do to him when he was angry; the bruises had long healed up from the punches when Hyde was happy or just slightly pissed off.

"You're dead." The whispered threat came after what seemed to be an eternity of the two staring at each other, Kelso's face contorting into a mask of terror as he slowly tore his eyes away from the male in front of him to look towards Jackie, hoping that the brunette would say something which would calm him down; however she had her own look of worry itched of her face as her eyes travelled from one ex boyfriend to the next as they stopped on Hyde knowing that his reaction would be volatile. Seeing the lunge before it came, the oldest person here sprinted out of the open door, feeling his best friends hand wrap around the towel but he refused to stop running, not wanting to be taken to Point Place in an ambulance. Covering her mouth as she watched, Jackie tried desperately to search her brain for something that wouldn't end with one friend in hospital and the other arrested for attempted murder.

"Steven," not moving from her spot in the hotel room as he slowly turned around to face her. Fingers clenching in the towel and eyes hidden behind sunglasses not showing the enraged and hurt look that was forming on his face, he'd come here to give her what she had wanted and not ten minutes later she was jumping into bed with his best friend, her ex; he was done. "Steven! Nothing happened." Running after him and he turned and stormed away from her, Jackie cursed quietly to herself as her feet hit the cold, wet tarmac leaving her less able then usual to keep up with the longer strides of Hyde who was busying himself with slamming the door shut to his El Camino. "No!" slamming her hands on the window as she felt the car come to life under her, Jackie's face fell as she tried to position herself in a way that would get his attention and yet it seemed the more she tried the more Hyde would turn his face away from her; acting for all purposes as if he was making sure his car was ready.

Without so much as a look through his near window, he speed out of the parking lot doing his best to ignore the cries for him to stop that seemed to echo around the car giving the impression that the windows had been down minutes before; a restrained glance in the rear-view mirror let him see that she hadn't moved from her position in the parking lot, watching the car like a puppy being abandoned by its owner. Fingers hovered over the hand break, hesitant; another look showed Jackie had slumped down to the floor, her small hands covering her face as she sobbed into them. 'No!' Hyde's mind roared at him was followed by a car honking its horn letting him pass onto the main road, 'you thought the two of you were passed Kelso but he was there in a towel. She cheated!'

"She cheated," muttering the sentence to himself as he looked up at his reflection, eyes still hidden as they always were, his hands tightened their hold on the steering wheel, 'she said she wanted a hint of a future with you, but it was Kelso's arms you found her in. Again' "always Kelso's." Nodding to himself as the thoughts started talking hold in his mind, the black velvet box that had been in his jacket pocket felt like it was burning a hole into his chest. He'd been an idiot to buy the ring, an idiot to think that anything she had said in the past four months had been true; she hadn't talking about a future because she wanted to be married to him; they knew when she was dating Kelso that Jackie just wanted to be married. It had been him two years ago that had told Eric, Kelso and Fez that he knew dating her had been a mistake and he had done it anyway; but he'd gotten back with her not once but three times because he thought he might have liked her a lot. Hyde refused to say that he had loved Jackie, it had been said once and what did it matter if it was after he had cheated and wanted her back? He had said it and eventually they had got back together, even if it led to Jackie trying to pry it out of him several times.

Having watched the altercation between the two from a safe distance away, wearing the dress that he had bothered from the two girls in a hotel room and one of the factors that led to the mess that had just happened, Michael Kelso slowly walked over to the crying Jackie Burkhart unsure what he could do and unsure what the safe thing was to do; Hyde had a knack for appearing when his ex girlfriend was upset, even more so when he was around said girlfriend.

"Jackie," kneeling down on the floor next to her but not getting a reaction as the tiny brunette continued to cry on the floor, the fact that he didn't have his clothes on seemed natural to him and given who he was and who his friends were, it had been something which had happened a lot over the years; at least having his pants stolen. "I'm sure Hyde just..." unable to find anything that would of been comforting to her, Kelso let out his typical laugh which would of alerted Jackie to whatever he was going to say would only make things worse even, "he could of gone out for condoms so you two could do it in the hotel." Laughing to himself as he was quickly lost to his own thoughts that were shooting around his head quicker than anyone would be able to keep up with including himself, "it's not like this hotel has any nurses for him to cheat on y..." cutting his sentence short as his turned back to her long enough to see the murderous glare that was being sent his way, Kelso quickly scrambled up to his feet, being followed by a teary eyed, enraged ninety five pound former cheerleader.

"Michael! ..Fault." punctuating each word with an angry smack to his arm and kick in the shins, Jackie followed the taller male as he attempted to back away from her, unable to defend himself from the onslaught toppling to the floor. "If you hadn't turned up and just kept your stupid mouth shut, Steven wouldn't have jumped to stupid conclusions and be looking for a skanky whore to be under right now." Kicking him one last time as she ignored the pained dramatic yelp that came from him, "just take me back home." Her voice coming out with a sad sigh as she started to make her way towards the car that Kelso had brought her here in, Jackie was more than aware of the confused look that was being shot at her back, it had taken all of her time to get him to bring her out to Chicago without telling anyone else and now after a matter of hours she was telling him that she wanted to go back to Point Place. "Now Michael!"

"What do you think Jackie and Hyde are doing?" the question brought a frown out of Donna, she had an idea what her two best friends might be doing if everything went the way that she thought it would, it was a disturbing thought and one that came complete with sound effects as she had heard them enough times when Jackie had been staying at her house. Her attention flicked between her boyfriend who had somehow managed to get himself out of going to Africa, even if it meant spending the next two months working with Red and their perverted foreign friend who seemed to be smiling at something, even though they hadn't had a circle for a few hours and nothing funny had happened.

"Well Donna, its Jackie and Hyde," moving his arm around the blonde to his right, smiling at the thought of one of his friends getting in trouble in another city, Eric couldn't think of a better punishment then marrying the Devil herself. "Hyde's probably beating the crap out of some guy and Jackie's listening to disco." Unable to stop the laugh that came out, not noticing that neither of the other two people in the room was joining in, instead one of them were rolling their eyes in annoyance while the second was giving him a dirty look.

"Oh please," frowning at the two of them as he stood up from the lawn chair, Fez couldn't believe how stupid the pair of them were. "Jackie told me what she would do if Hyde proposed to her." Frowning slightly before his face changed into a look of perverted bliss as the images flowed through his mind, "ai I wish I was Hyde." Dropping onto the couch next to Donna, his fantasy of being married to Jackie and being able to please her in ways that he had often told anyone who would listen that he could was now ruined. "Hyde is a lucky son of a bitch." Crossing his arms as he was prepared to move into full sulking mode, Donna glared at him in disgust that he had clearly been moving himself into one of their friend's fantasies and making it his own, and anger that Jackie hadn't told her about it.

"Fez, I don't think Jackie wants you tel.."

"Errugh!" Shivering at the thought of what had just been put in his mind, and glaring at Fez for a different reason then his girlfriend, "I don't know man, being married to Jackie? Hyde's been abandoned by his parents more than once, isn't that punishment enough? He'd have to burst his eardrums to live with her." Shaking his head in fear, he thought it was bad enough that there was a limit on how many references to Star Wars that he could make in a day, a compromise for Donna taking him back; one that he felt was unfair, he had gone to a feminist rally with her.

"Eric, you poor bastard." Being cut off again, the blonde was seething in her chair watching the two males closely, ready to hit the next person that stopped her from making her point. "Hyde is a lucky man indeed, Jackie is still flexible from her cheerleading practise, he won't need to listen to her talk tonight." Turning away from them again as he went back into his own little world, Fez didn't noticed the new disgusted looks that he was getting, smiling to himself as he thought about the numerous times he spied on Jackie and Hyde while he was in Donna's closet, it was hard work but he managed to removed his curly haired friend from the images.

"If one of you morons interrupt me again I'm kicking your ass." Pointing at the pair of them, Donna was happy with the looks of fear that formed on both of their faces, "Jackie loves Hyde, Eric, and Hyde well." Pausing as she tried to think of the right thing to say about him, they had often teased him about loving Jackie, and despite the lack of an answer and her best friend trying to get him to openly say it; she couldn't think anything but that he had to feel the same way or he wouldn't have stayed with her for so long. "Hyde, well he's made Jackie a lot less annoying, it'd be horrible if she went back to the way she was when Kelso was dating her." Knowing that her boyfriend would only laugh at hearing Hyde and loves in the same sentence if it didn't include the words 'does not', "I couldn't go back to 'Donna, doesn't Michael look like he could be a model', 'Donna, tell me, me and Michael are perfect together'." Frowning as she did her 'Jackie' voice, the blonde stared at her two friends who still hadn't spoken since her threat, surprised that they had done what she had said and kept quiet. "Is this how Hyde gets your morons to do what he wants? Threatens you?" getting two slow nods in reply, she could only laugh, it was typical that they only did something when told they'd get a foot in the ass if they didn't listen.

"He also rewards us with candy or a circle if we're good," looking at the only girl who would try and kick his ass, Fez smiled expectantly waiting for her to start a circle for the three of them, it didn't matter that it would be more of a triangle because he had been in enough to know when Donna and Eric were stoned that got touchy and when they did he got to watch; this time there was no one around to stop him. "He also punches less when he has a circle," staring at the blonde female who had threatened him in a menacing way, Fez barely noticed Eric nodding in agreement about Hyde rewarding them before he too turned to look at his girlfriend, waiting for her to pull a brown paper bag out.

Narrowing his eyes at his ecstatic wife as she moved around the kitchen as he frowned to himself trying to make it appear his attention was solely on the newspaper in front of him, Red Forman didn't know if it was safe to ask what was making her so happy. It could have been that his ingrate son had managed to get himself out of being sent to Africa by playing to Kitty's guilt and overly mothering instinct, or that Steven had finally figured out he was onto a good thing and went after the loud one. Glaring down at the paper as he tried to figure out how he never managed to get rid of the six dumb-asses that lived in his basement.

"I wonder if the kids are hungry," sighing he had his answer as Kitty continued to cook snacks that she would lure the threesome up with, Red felt a shiver run down his spine at the terrifying thought that this was how his house was going to be, kids running around, getting into trouble, eating his food. His fears weren't as unfounded as he would have liked either, the king of dumb-asses and Tarzan had their own apartment and yet both of them seemed more than happy to stay at _his house_. "Red can you imagine the surprise on Jackie's face when Steven shows up at her hotel," smiling to herself before a nervous frown formed, "I just hope he doesn't say something, well," pausing as she was unable to come up with a word for how her adopted son always managed to stick his foot in his mouth when it came to the brunette.

"Stupid, Kitty?" smiling at his wife as he remembered all the times he had watched and listened to one of his son's friends talk about how they had messed up, "they can't help but do something stupid. I think Eric infected them all into being dumb-asses." Grinning at the annoyed look that formed on his wife's face as he insulted everyone that was in their basement, opening her mouth and closing it again as quickly unable to find a rebuttal that she was confident enough Red wouldn't just laugh at; much like when she had asked for a four letter word for disappointment and he had given her their son's name. "Now Steven mightn't be as dumb as Eric, but when your girlfriend wants to make your life more miserable then it already is and asks you to tell her you'll be married someday, you say yes." Smiling as she couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth, normally she would of thought that he would of taken the other side and agreed with what had been done, saying that Hyde had been right not to let himself be backed into a corner,

"Oh Red," moving towards the chair that he was in, the plate of food that was going to be for the teens being placed in front of him on the table.

"Then you get to tell everyone how miserable your life is, and make theirs just as bad." Never noticing the new look that formed on her face he happily reached across the table, pulling the plate of bacon over to him, "and once Jackie ties Steven down to his life of hell, don't think they're staying here Kitty, we'll pack his things up and he can go stay with her in her house." Pointing at his wife as he took a bite out of the piece of bacon, Red knew by the look she was giving him he had somehow, someway managed to win the little argument about what would happen, his attention was brought to the basement door hearing the noise that was coming from below them. "After Steven leaves we can get rid of Eric too, make him pack up all his little toys and get out of my house," anything else that Red had to say about getting his son out of the house was stopped by the phone ringing, looking towards each other before back at the phone which was still ringing shrilly at them, "well answer it Kitty." Before the nurse could even make her way over to it, shooting her husband a dark look the basement door was thrown open as Eric, Donna and Fez walked out; confused as to who would be phoning up.

"This best be Jackie or Steven," turning to the three who had just appeared with a smile on her face, composing herself with a sigh before answering it; the snarky tone vanishing from her voice within a second, "Michael honey, calm down." Pulling it away from her ear, her eyes widened as he nearly yelled into the phone; not even saying hello. "Eric if I go deaf because of him, your father will put his foot in your, you know what." Red could only grin as his son slid behind his girlfriend, half glaring at the phone wishing that Kelso hadn't rang up now, "no, we haven't seen Steven since he left," a worried and confused look was passed around the kitchen as everyone apart from Red seemed to move closer to the phone. "He left Jackie crying in the parking lot? Michael! Stop talking so fast, why were you naked in her hotel room?" further confused looks were thrown around the room as they listened to one half of the conversation, from his position at the far end of the kitchen Red was growing more and more irritated by what he could hear; it didn't take a brain scientist to figure out what was being said and lucky for him none of the hopheads who were trying to act like they were listening was one.

"Kitty, tell that dumb-ass if he doesn't tell you what he's done, then he better pray Steven's foot is in his ass so mine cant join it!" standing up and making his way over to where his wife was standing, Red shoved Fez out of his way, not even looking at him as he passed, "move it Tonto," taking the phone away from the small blonde, he set his face in the customary glare when he was annoyed even though the person on the other end of the line couldn't see it. "Kelso! You have ten seconds to tell me what you've done, or I'm going to drive to Chicago and kick you all the way back!" smiling as he heard Kelso stutter on the other end before frowning to himself as he got the story in more detail then what was being given to his wife, "You stupid son of a bitch. What were you thinking talking your clothes off?" covering his eyes as he could hear the excuses being given to him, there was one thing that Red knew for sure, he was going to need a drink when this got to back to their house. "That you were going to do it! Kelso she loves Steven, why'd you think he went after her?" giving Kitty a tight smile as he watched her pull a bottle of beer out of the fridge for him and place it on the table, he didn't have the indignant anger to yell when Eric and Fez took their own, the four people forming a half circle around him. "That's just it, you don't think. Now we don't know where Steven is and Jackie is comatose in your car," sighing as he was yelled at spastically down the phone, "just bring her home, and pray that he doesn't come after you with a gun. It's what I'd do." Finishing his half warning half order with a smile having learnt a long time ago that the one thing which had them as scared of him was Hyde beating on one of them.

Storming into the living room with the same presence that had carried him to the phone, it didn't take long before Red had four people scurrying after him wanting to hear what they all had an idea had happened in Chicago, involving the three people who could have a television show made about the odd love triangle they had once been involved in,

"Dad, what hape.."

"I'm warning you Eric, if you _ever_ get as stupid as Kelso, no one will stop me shipping you to Africa in a box." The threat was enough for them to know that something had happened as Red was radiating anger as well as the fact that both he and Kitty had said similar things to Kelso on the phone, pouring himself a drink as he glared around the room, his eyes stopping on his wife who was the only person that didn't have a confused look on their face. "If Steven gets his hands on Kelso, he's going to hurt him. And I don't mean the beatings that he's handed out over the years," downing half of his drink, staring at the bar in front of him, "that kettle head walked into the room in a towel when they were talking and said no one had seen them doing it." The whole room winced knowing what Hyde's reaction to that would have been, the nurse incident while not spoken about hadn't been forgotten by the group, especially Donna; who had only seen her friend in that state the first time Kelso had cheated on her. "Steven took off, they thought he might be coming back here."

"Hyde will kill him," speaking for the first time since they had left the basement the tall blonde looked shocked before laughing quietly to herself even if the situation didn't call for it, "Oh god, we're actually going to see Hyde kill someone." Looking at her boyfriend and then towards Fez who only now was looking worried at what was happening to their friends.


End file.
